Trouble in High School
by ShezaRoxiela
Summary: Kori Anders is starting her first year in Gotham City High School. There she will meet new friends, enemies and love. She can't wait to start. Join her on the roller coaster ride in Trouble in High School. Pairings: RobStar, BBRae,CyBee and more! NO FLAMES Rated T for sexual references and vulgar language
1. Chapter 1

Teen Titans: Trouble in High School

**Hi my Peeps. Welcome to my new story, this time its about Teen Titans. The pairings are RobStar(Main), BBRae, CyBee and more. And there is definitely NO BBTerra and RobRae, I hate those pairings(No offense) especially the last one. Anyways on with the story!**

** DISCLAIMER:I do not own any of the characters**

Prologue

Kori's POV

"Good Morning Gotham City! Today is the start of a new semester, Hop-" I slammed my alarm clock shut. As my alarm said, today is the first day of a new semester. I grabbed my towel and headed to the bathroom. I stripped of my clothes and stepped in the shower. After around 20 minutes of enjoying the hot shower, I finally decided to turn the shower off. I dried my waist-long auburn red hair and tied it into a simple ponytail. I chose to wear a simple white tank top with a denim jacket with the sleeves rolled up with a pair of ripped skinny jeans with my red and white all-star converse. Oh let me tell you about myself, My name is Kori Anders, my sister, Komi and I just migrated to Gotham City only a month ago. Why we migrated, well, my parents... died a few months. How? Well another story. Anywho, we got a huge inheritance and decided to migrate here to escape the painful memories.

Anyways, I headed downstairs to find my sister Komi, waiting for me with a big smile plastered on her face.

"Hey Komi, whats up with the big smile on your face?" I asked suspiciously.

"Oh nothing, just close your eyes and follow me to the garage" I raised my eyebrows but do as she says anyway.

" We're here. You can open your eyes now." I slowly opened my eyes to find a red YAMAHA YFZ R6(made it up, its a motorbike). I turned to my sister who was dangling the keys on her hand.

"It's all yours" she smiled. I grabbed the keys and quickly hugged her.

"You better hurry up or you'll be late for school."" Yes _Mum._" We laughed and went our separate ways.

This is gonna be the best year ever!

Richard POV

"Master Dick, it's your first day of school, you should be getting ready now," said our Butler Alfred. I groaned and headed to the shower. Yes, it's me, Dick Grayson, son of Bruce Wayne, Prince of Gotham, Gotham's Playboy, Captain of the school's football team and yada yada yada. Anyways, right after showering I picked out a red fitting T-shirt and faded jeans along with a pair of blue sneakers. I gelled my jet-black hair, slung my bag over my shoulder, grabbed my car keys and headed out to the garage.

As soon as I reached the garage, I went straight to my black Jaguar and headed to school. There I met my friends.

Victor, or Vic for short, a tall,bald and muscular built African-American who is also in my football team and my best friend. Total meat-lover unlike Gar.

Garfield, or Gar on the other hand is a vegetarian aside from milk and eggs. Gar also loves the color green, like he even dyed the tip of his blonde hair green.

Then there's Wally, a red-head, he is the star track-runner of the school. A total playboy like me-wait scratch that- a total playboy like the **OLD** me. I have gotten my playboy days behind me after my break-up with Barbara, who's a total bitch. Urgh, why can't I find a girl who would love me for who I am and not for my money or looks.

Anyways, all off us were talking until I remembered that I forgot to take my schedule. So I said goodbye and headed to the General Office. I was running and running until I crashed into someone.

**Dun dun dun! Cliff Hanger. I bet ya'll guessed who it was already, if you didn't stick around to find out. I was wondering if I should put Nightwing into this story, if you do put it in the comments, give me some suggestions to if you like. Please FFR( Follow, Favorite & Review). **

** A new chapter on UOMAR should be coming out tomorrow.**

** Sheza Roxiela Out.**


	2. History & Gym

** Hey guys, ShezaRoxiela here. I'm here with another chapter of Teen Titans: Trouble in High School, hope you guys like it. So without further ado, here's the next chapter**

** Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

* * *

Kori's POV

Boom! I just banged into someone and all my books went flying. "Watch where you're go- Woah!" I heard the guy say. I looked up only to see the most gorgeous guys I ever seen, big blue sapphire eyes, sleek jet-black hair, and he was wearing a tight shirt that showed his well built body.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going," I said embarrassed being in front of such a handsome guy.

"Oh it's nothing, a beautiful girl like you shouldn't be apologizing." I felt blush creeping up my cheeks.

"I'm Richard by the way, but my friends call me Dick. What's your name?" He ask while holding out his hand.

I stifled a laugh. "What's so funny?" he ask raising his eyebrows.

"Oh nothing, it's just that your friend call you Dick." I said while trying not to laugh on the last word.

"Ha ha, very funny."

"I'm so sorry." I said still trying not to laugh.

"Well I gotta get going or I'll be late for class,bye Richard!" I stared walking away when I heard him shout, "Wait I never got your name?"

"It's Kori!"

* * *

Richard's POV

Kori huh, what a pretty name. I sure hope she's in one of my classes. I mean Wow she is beautiful with a capital 'B' not hot but Beautiful, and she didn't wear slutty clothes, I mean she wore sneakers for goodness sakes, and she didn't even tried to flirt with me by batting her eyelashes or twirl her hair. And her laugh was like an angel. I gotta get to know her and not for a one night stand but really get to know her.

* * *

Kori's POV History

"Hi, is this seat taken?" I asked a girl with shoulder length purple hair.

"No and are you gonna sit here so you can make fun of me for being a goth or my purple hair and eyes, if so then don't sit here." she said in a very hostile way.

"What! No! I would never do that, I actually hate people who have something against someone's else likes and dislikes, and if it wasn't for my mum and dad I would've dyed my hair purple or blue by now."

"I'm sorry, its just that girls that are pretty like you usually think I'm weird but if you wanna sit here than fine."

"I accept you apology, I'm Kori by the way." I said holding out a hand.

"I'm Rachel." she said as she shook my hand ever so slowly

"Um would like to sit with me and my friends later?"

"Sure! Thank you." I said as I hugged her

"Kori...*Gasp...can't breath."

"Opps sorry." I said as I quickly let her go

"Um please don't ever hug me in public again. I have a reputation to keep. So I'd rather keep this between us." I zipped my lips with my hand and she nodded. Soon after Mr. Mod came in and we began learning History.

30 min later

Finally, History is over. I said good-bye to Rachel and headed to Gym. I went into the girl's locker room and changed into my athletic outfit which consist of a purple sports-bra and black shorts. As I walked out of the locker room, I saw a familiar pair of blue eyes walking in the gym. "Richard!" He turn and smiled at me, he walked over to me. "Hey Kori, would you like to sit with me and my friends during lunch?""Sorry but I already had plans with my friend Rachel sorry maybe next time."

"Rachel huh, well its fine."

"Class, go ahead and warm up by running 10 rounds around the track."said Coach Jim. Everyone groaned. Everyone started running around the track after around 5 rounds only me being the athletic girl I am and Richard and a few others were still running. Most of the girls were whining about their hair. On the last round, me and Richard were head to head and I took the final sprint and crossed the finish line. Richard looked at me with his mouth agape.

"You know you should really close that mouth of yours before flies go in." I said while smirking. He quickly closed his mouth and said confidently, " You know I let you win right?"

I snorted, "Yeah right. Anyways see you later Richard." I wiped off my sweat and went into the showers.

* * *

** Hey guys, that's the end of the chapter. Next chapter is gonna be about Kori meeting the rest of the gang. I loved all the reviews. Thank you sooooo much for all the positive feedback. Oh and by the reviews I am Not going to put Nightwing in. Thank ya'll, remember to FFR and ShezaRoxiela out  
**


End file.
